How do I love thee, Platonically?
by Gently-BlueLeaves4080
Summary: All those delicious incest pairings of Hetalia. Bunch of One/Two Shots. Don't like, Don't read. Please no flames. Rating may go up. AUs, Gender-Bending, Yaoi, and of course, Incest
1. Warning

**Alright first off I'm gonna start with a warning. **

**I'm aware that there are a lot of incest haters and that I should burn in Hell for this, blah blah blah. I _know_ incest is bad but this is for entertainment purposes only. If you wanna flame go ahead, come at me. Its your own opinion and if you want me to reply to it too I'll politely do so too. Just know that it was your choice to read it in the first place.**

**For those who wanna stay 'cause they they love incest or a certain pairing, Welcome to Incestalia~! I hope you enjoy your stay! But here's a few notes:**

**Almost everyone is loosely related to each other in Hetalia so I'll focus on the main relations but things like USUK or Spamano may appear here and there if I run out of ideas.**

**There will be AUs, Gender-Bending, Shota, Pedophilia and kinky stuff like that so rating may change later on.**

**I'll try to get all the incest pairings in here so if you don't like one, go ahead and skip it. This are all One or Two shots anyways.**

**If there's an incest pairing that you wanna read/a certain kink that you want I'll gladly do it for you! So request away!**

**Anyways, Enjoy~!**


	2. Itacest

Feliciano was in love. He was in love so much that it hurt. Though with whom, he hadn't quite figured that part out. It's not like he was intierley clueless, he just never got the chance to meet them. He didn't even know their name.

You see, Feliciano lived in an apartment. There was a neighboring apartment to his and the person's room were naught but an arms width apart. Normally he wouldn't be atracted just like that but the smell! It smelled just like home and tomatoes. A lot of tomatoes.  
So he called the mysterious nieghbor Princess Tomato. Sometimes he tried to call to her but all he would get in return was some strange man cursing so he gave up.

However, sometimes, if he was luckey, Princess Tomato would come out and sing. Her voice was so pretty! A little deep but still wonderful. But even rarer than singing she would dance. Her silhoutte easy to see against the curtains of window.

Feliciano found himself staring at his window 24/7. Even when he ate his pasta, he would stand and stare. Eventually he had put chair there.

He had just woke up today. He stretched and went to go look out his window. He screamed. There was a man staring back at him. Whats worse he looked just like him. Idetical screaming could be heard from the other apartment as well. Feliciano cowered in a corner 'What was that!' He thought, scared.

Suddenly there was loud knocking, banging really. He started shaking.

"Go away! I have relatives here! I'm sorry about looking at your wife! So let me go! Sorry!"

The knocking stopped. He felt hopeful. Had the person gone away? He listened closley. His heart sank to his knees. The man was attempting to pick the lock!

The lock busted and the door opened. Feliciano whimpered. He flung himself to the person. "I'm sorry please let me go! I don't want to fight! Please just go!"

"Feliciano? What are you doing here?" He looked up upon hearing his name. He gasped, it was his older twin, Lovino.

"Ve~, its just you Fratello. What are doing here? I didn't know you were coming over for a visit~!"

"You idiot, what are you talking about! I live here dammit! Right next door in the neighboring apartment!" Then it dawned on him, "You were the one who was staring at me! Cazzo! Feliciano why the hell would you do that! Chigi!"

Then Feliciano got it. "You're Princess Tomato." He said more to himself.

What came over him, he didn't know all he knew was that he laid his own brother, oh god. Thats not something you said every day.

* * *

**Itacest was my first pairing before I even knew about pairings so it up first. X3 Till then, See ya!**


	3. Germancest

Prussia was probably the happeist person in the world that night. His reason? Why his cutest brother in the world had fallen asleep on his chest. Prussia felt so happy, one he had a hot guy on is chest and two, he felt needed. Ever since twenieth century, he grew more independant and Prussia felt more like the little brother. He was living in West's basement verdammt!

It had started as a simple movie along with some bier and wurst. Germany had complained and was completely against it saying he had work to do. But Prussia would have none of it. He begged him -him the awesome Prussia- and said it wouldn't be long, just a sort break from the norm.

The movie had dragged long into the night. The clock read 04:00. Germany, always busy and never getting a chance to rest took the time to unwind. And rest on his big bruder's chest. Prussia wouldn't dare disturb him.

As for Prussia, he was playing some video games that America and Japan recommended. He tried to consetrate but he kept on losing focus and dying. It was West, its not that he was bothering him. In all honesty, it felt quite natural. It was just that Prussia's heart was beating so fast. He was suprised that Germany hadn't woken up because of it.

Finally Prussia gave up and turned off the game. He placed the controller on the table that his feet were resting on. He carefully leaned over and got a throw blanket off from the floor and drapped it over them. Prussia settled in wrapping an arm around Germany's shoulder. He buried his face in his brother's hair and whatever left of what was gelled came undone.

His hair smelled of papers, pine and wood, manley stuff like that. He gently placed a kiss on every lock. His brother responded by pushing his head futer into his chest and snuggled in closer. Cute!

If he didn't have the restraint of a soldier, he would've bled out his nose till he fainted and mabey even died.

He nuzzeled Germany's face with his nose. Germany let out a moan. Prussia was suprised. He hoped he didn't wake him up. Then he felt. He almost mistook for his own. It was Germany's own heart beating at the same pace that matched his own.

"Easy there West." He whispered in his ear. His heart seemed to calm down a bit a small smile of bliss and ignorance tugged at his lips. This also seemed to calm Prussia's own heart.

Slowley there pace of their hearts matched each others and Prussia fell asleep.


	4. AmeCan Pt1

**Here you are my incest loving lovelies~! Some AmeCan for you, just for you~! And I'm so glad that I got some new stalks. I thought this would be a complete bust in the rain and that I was the only one who loved incest this much that I crave it. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

Canada looked all over for Kumajiro but he couldn't find him. No where, like he just disappeared. He literally searched all Canada for him but he wasn't there.

'I don't have time for this, I have a meeting America! I am so going to be late!' Canada thought. It was true, America had suddenly called over saying that he had something he needed to talk about.

Finally Canada gave up on looking figuring that Kumajiro would eventually just come back. He then left and went to America only to be stumped again.

'Where had America exactly wanted to meet up again?" Canada wondered.

He was driving in a car when he spotted Kumajiro standing outside of M*Donalds holding a fat burger. Canada shook his head. At this rate America would probably call off the meeting but either way he pulled over to the fast food place of death and conspiracy.

Canada got out of the car and picked up his bear. He snatched the burger out of its hand. He felt something tugging the burger. For a moment, he thought the meat had come alive but when he looked he saw that it was actually his brother, America.

"Come to me floating burger. You're all mine now." America said with lust in his eyes. He was drooling.

America suddenly gave a violent tug pulling Canada right into his face. Their lips connected for one shocking moment. Canada was no longer invisible to America. No one moved, no one pulled apart. America let go of the burger and it dropped to the ground, forgotten.

Canada felt his hands grabbed by the wrists and he was pushed backwards, pinned down on his car.

Finally America pulled away, they gasped for breath.

"Dude...w-what toke you so...long?" He panted. Canada didn't reply, how could he? He just got kissed by his brother and now he was holding him down, on top of him.

"Well it doesn't matter now. The reason I called you was to confess my feelings. I love you bro." America said.

"I think I do too, Al." Canada replied, using America's human name's nickname.

No more words were spoken as their lips connected again.

* * *

**Theres another part to this so don't worry~! Till then, See ya~!**


	5. AmeCan Pt2

America had rented out a room in a motel just for the two of them. And Canada never wanted to leave from here. They had a whole night of lemony-stuff and man, that was good. They started in the evening and it had carried on into the night all the way till early morning.

They were now watching some movie that neither were into. Instead they were content in staring into each others' eyes. They were on the couch and Canada was sitting in America's lap. His legs were dangling around and his head was resting America's chest. He relished every time his chest inflated with his breath and loved every_ thump_ sounding in his ear that was no doubt his heart.

Canada raised a hand and traced circles on were America's heart was before he kissed the spot. Then he looked up and their lips connected on more.

* * *

**I'm trying to keep this at T rating for as long as possible so sorry no lemon...Yet. Till then, See ya~!**


	6. NorIce

Iceland never loved anyone. Not intimately anyways. That is, until now. But it was so wrong. There was a list of things that he could say about why it was too.

For one, he was in love with a boy. Two, he was centuries older than him. And three, he was in love with his brother.

Not the idiot Denmark but it was…Norway. The one obsessed with getting him to call him big brother. He wasn't always in love with Norway though.

His loved developed just a few decades back. Then, only then he found that Norway was his blood brother. That's actually why he tried so hard to deny that they were. That's why he doesn't call him brother.

It's because he wants to call him as his lover.

Iceland was jealous of how easily Sweden could call Finland his wife. But they weren't related anyways so it wasn't that bad.

Bad what was even more saddening was that Iceland was sure that Norway didn't like him back in the same way. It was made obvious on how much he insisted him to call him big brother. It was almost as if he knew. Like he knew that Iceland liked, no loved him but he didn't feel the same way and the reason he didn't tell him was because he pitied him.

That truly hurted Iceland more than anything in the whole entire fucking world.

* * *

Norway loved his brother, Iceland. More than what was healthy. Enough to make every church and other religious posts castrate him.

Norway knew these feelings were wrong so he tried to convince himself that his love was platonic by getting Iceland to call him big brother.

And yet it didn't work. Iceland absolutely refused to call him big brother. This only added fuel to his fire. His fire of love.

There were times when he wanted to just wanted to drop everything and hug his little brother till his arms popped out and kiss him till his lips were sore. And even then he doubted that he would stop. That's why he always had a poker face on.

And of course, there was Denmark. He hated who sometimes Iceland was more comfortable with him. Whenever the stupid Dane went to talk with him Norway made sure that wasn't going to happen. To matter what it took. Because he loved his brother, Iceland.


	7. NiChu

**Words can not show my gratefulness for all your dedication to this story so I won't try but here, another story for you. Anyways, Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Ch-China-san, Will you be my boyfriend?" It started out as a simple confession by Japan. However, neither China nor Japan bargained that it would turn out like this. Like how China accepted or the fierce kiss they had just endured.

They stared at each other in shock. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Finally the tore their gazes away from each other.

Japan began apologizing, "A-ah, I'm sorry China-san I don't know-"

"Are you happy?" Interrupted China.

"Ah...With what?"

China gestured vaguely into the air. "With_ this _aru_. _You know me being centuries older than you. Me being your _brother_."

"I-I don't know, I just loved you since forever. Nothing ever mattered because of that."

"So that kiss, were you unhappy with it aru?"

"A-ano, that's not it China-san. Actually I..._enjoyed_ it. I just was surprised that you had felt the same way I never knew..." Confessed Japan.

"Never knew aru?" China seemed to be aggravated by this. "I loved you so much for centuries but the only thing I got in return from you was isolation aru!"

Japan looked away hurt. "I only did that because I loved you so much but I never knew that you loved me. I did it so I wouldn't get hurt. Wouldn't get you hurt." His voice died down to a near whisper.

Suddenly Japan felt his arm being tugged forward as he was pulled into another kiss. Only this time though, there was no holding back.


	8. Franada

**Hey there! I just wanted to say I am so glad there are other people out there that like this! I literally locked my self in my room at around 12am and danced and lip sang(for my parents were asleep) to Mein Gott and who said I was wearing pants. XD Then I ate a magic cookie. You guys are truly the best!**

* * *

Canada didn't think anything was worth it anymore. When he was just a new country, he was dotted over. But now he was refered to either the country where old people go to and relax or nothing at all except for a 'Who?'

It wasn't his fault that he wanted to be peaceful. Not his fault that his brother was too obnoxious. But what was even more was that it wasn't his fault for falling in love with his big brother France.

He couldn't help it. The way France flipped his hair, rubbed his chin stubble, smiled, laughed, everything! And to top it off, France had been nothing short of a perfect older brother despite popular belief. He really was a sweet guy.

Canada always thought that the only reason France would never hit on or even flirt with him was because they were brothers. But Canada saw France flirt with Monaco and even did perverted things to Seychelles.

And if you thought that he would only do it to his sisters for God's sake! Just look France and Britain will yah!

But Canada understood France's reasons. He simply wasn't good enough for the pervert. While he was grateful for France to be one of the few people to see him not to mention that he always recognized him for him right off the bat, mabey it was better if he didn't.

So one G8 meeting Canada walked rather dejectedly off to his car. Unbeknownst to the rather invisible country, someone had taken notice and decided to follow him.

"Why does he always notice me and yet do nothing else about it!" Canada muttered to his bear Kumajiro who in turn asked who he was. Canada sighed, 'Not worth it,' he thought.

"I just wish he could see how much I love him if nothing else." He whispered.

"In love with who mon cher?" A voice asked from behind him, startling him very much.

Canada turned to find France himself standing there. Canada turned as red as a maple leaf.

"I am truly sorry if I hurt you." France began, he moved closer to Matthew. "But you were so innocent I never knew and I thought"

He was caught off short by Matthew who had actually kissed him! When they pulled away France looked at him, shocked.

"I was a French territory before wasn't I?" Canada said smiling cheekley.

France smiled and gave a weak apology before pulling Canada's curl making him flustered. No, not flustered but aroused.

France opened the door to his huge stylish car and gently pushed Canada into it before climbing into it. He slipped his hands here and there and all around Canada all the while kissing him, but of course he was gently. As for Canada, he was probably the happiest nation alive.

* * *

**Just realized that 2/3 of these were angst. Oops. And some people may argue that they're not brothers well it depends on the context so yeah. Though even with that said I don't think I'll do a USUK one. Till then, See ya~!**


	9. Male BelarusUkraine

Sorry for the wait~ Anyways, I've been recently obsessive with Male!Belarus lately so Enjoy~!

Once again, Russia had managed to slip away from him. Sometimes Belarus wondered if their was any point left in trying. Sure he loved his brother but really, the only reason he felt like doing this was because of his boss. He wanted to other things rather than stalk his brother 24/7.

With a heavy sigh, Belarus made his way to where he thoight Russia had run off too. He stopped dead when he heard rustling sounds coming from the next room. So he thought he could fool him, eh? Not this time.

Radiating a creepy and yet confident aura, he twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door.

"Oh brother~ Ma-." The words died in his mouth as his eyes bulgded out of his head and mouth dropped to the floor.

Standing behind the door was not Russia but Ukraine in nothing save for a loose silk bathrobe that perfectly outlined her breasts. Belarus had never realised how big they were. He never realised how pretty she was.

Ukraine turned and was about to let out a scream till she saw who it was. Though their were still the ever present tears in her eyes, she was no doubt taking this better Belarus. He on the other hand, was shaking his head like a madman and fumbling with the door, trying to escape this horrid scene but only to find his brain melted.

Most would think that Belarus had no standards, after all, he lusted after his own brother but this was just wrong. Belarus had no real interest in woman. That's not to say that he was gay or anything but it was really his brother who held his attention. Now standing in the doorway of her busty sister-sister!- he finally understood why other men always stopped and stared at his sister. He couldn't believe that he missed that for centuries.

"U-um, Belarus? C-could you step out while I get changed?" Asked Ukraine, snapping Belarus out of his thoughts. He muttered a short sorry but to both of their horrers, he didn't move an inch, simply gawking at Ukraine's body. Suddenly he felt jealious of all the times that France and and others gropped her breasts.

Ukraine began to cry and Belarus's good brother insticts kicked in after being dormant for so long. Belarus found himself walking over to his poor older sister. Ukraine's big doleful eyes widened even more with each step. But Belarus couldn't stop. Ukraine nearly fainted when she felt Belarus's hand awkwardly pat her back. She looked and gazed into her younger brother eyes with shock. Belarus had never showed affection to her or anyone else other than Russia for that matter.

With her lower lip trembling and his hands shaking, they leaned in for a kiss. Belarus carresing Ukraine's face before moving on touseling her short silver hair that was damp, he was glad of the absence of the yellow headband that otherwise would have made this a little more awkward that what it already was.

Though he was fairly sure that he had shared a moment of passion with someone before, he never had went this far with some one before. And he was fairly sure that Ukraine was more or less in the same sitiuation.

They had both opened their mouths, welcoming an entry but neither wished for dominance. When they finally drew away for air, a trail of saliva on their lips connecting them, they stared into each others' eyes. Sky Blue and Dark Blue.

The bathrobe Ukraine had been wearing had slipped of her delicate her shoulders leaving her exposed. Belarus stared at her body before pushing Ukraine on to her own bed. He had no idea what he was about to attempt but who cares? Life is about exploring and finding your own adventures, even if that meant with your own sister. Belarus locked the door before embarking on his epic journey, one he was definatly not going to forget in a long time, his sister, Ukraine, guiding him all the way.

Anyone think this would be a nightmare? I mean if my brother and me shared this scene save for the incest stuff, well I think it play out more dokoro angel style...


	10. RusBel

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me brother!" Belarus chanted in her creepy voice.

"Okay, Belarus become one with me?" Russia replied.

"!...What?"

"I said okay, do you change your mind?"

This had never happened before; Belarus had never anticipated that he would actually yes. So now, she had no idea what to do.

"S-so do you want to...Get married now?"

"Sure!" Russia replied happily.

"Forgive me brother, but why the sudden change of heart." She asked the burning question. No use emphasising.

"Well why not? The way chase me around, with absolute lust? Pure determination? You have a major sex appeal." Russia replied with pure sincerity.

Belarus blinked, trying to process the information. Then a blush spread widely across her face. She had never been told such things before.

"R-really?" She asked. You couldn't blame her, anyone would be shocked in her given position.

When Russia nodded she nearly jumped out of her sox. Belarus didn't care that much for her looks but sometimes, she fancied that she looked very pretty. And not to mention how she had the second biggest breasts of all the other girl country. Not that she cared about that or anything!

So you couldn't really blame her when she ran and jumped on her brother. She then locked lips with Russia, who was rather hesitant of her commanding demeanor but thoroughly enjoying it anyways. And damn was it good!

The day after they arranged a wedding as personifications and soon after got married.

* * *

**Sorry if this one thoroughly sucked, I did half of this before losing my train of thoughts afterwards, Sorry. Hmm, I think next would be either Germancest again or NethBel...Till then, See ya~!**


End file.
